La promesa de un merodeador
by GabrielleBritt
Summary: Un día tranquilo, que ya no lo es cuando James Potter hace una promesa que deja bastante desconsetada a la prefecta Lily Evans. Ella decidida a saciar su curiosidad le pregunta a Remus Lupin que significa, y descubre que Potter es mas de lo que imagina.


Era un día tranquilo en Hogwarts, o por lo menos para la gran mayoría de su alumnado. Lily Evans, prefecta desde el año anterior, caminaba por los pasillos de la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería de Europa, con el bolso colgado de un hombro y la corbata desanudada. Se encontraban a comienzos de verano, y el calor que impregnaba el castillo era más que sofocante.

Se dirigía a los jardines, para respirar aire fresco después de su agotadora y última clase de la semana, pociones. Lo aceptaba, era su clase favorita, simple y sencillamente le resultaba gratificante, y atrapaba toda su atención; interesante, si, pero debería estar prohibido ir a las mazmorras en esta época del año.

Después de lo que parecieron horas deambulando, llego al exterior y se aproximo a sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol, pero algo, o mejor dicho _alguien _se lo impidió. Capitán del equipo de quidditch, egocéntrico, presumido y muy irritante, James Potter, caminaba hacia ella, seguido, obviamente por sus inseparables amigos, Sirius Black, su mejor amigo, que más que eso parecía su hermano, junto a Remus Lupin, también prefecto y siendo sinceros seguía sin entender que hacía con los_ merodeadores_ y Peter Pettigrew el tímido chico de aquel grupo.

–¡Hey Evans! – grito a unos metros de distancia. _oh no_

–¿Qué quieres Potter? –respondió cortante Lily, Potter tenía desde mediados quinto, es decir, un año y unos meses, pidiéndole una cita cada vez que se encontraban en los pasillos, en los jardines, en la sala común, en el gran comedor, en clases… cada maldita vez, y ella, ya se comenzaba a hartar de negar, una y otra vez que _jamás_ saldría con él, pero el aludido parecía no poder comprenderlo, ella no _quería, _pero su insistencia continuaba después de tanto tiempo.

–Mi querida Lily, ¿Cuándo será el día que aceptes tu atracción por mí y aceptes una cita para luego, en un futuro convertirte en mi esposa y madre de mis hijos?

–Lamento decírtelo, pero ese día no llegara pero si en un futuro sigues sin comprender que tu-no-me-gus-tas será mejor que busques una silla y te pongas cómodo –dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente.

–Entonces ¿Saldrías conmigo el próximo sábado a hogsmeade?

Giro abruptamente sobre sus talones y lo miro de manera fulminante, es que ¿acaso era tarado? No podía comprender que una chica no estuviera besando el suelo por el que caminaba, la exasperaba, James Potter podía ser tantas cosas, pero era tan… _arrogante_.

–No, te entiendo, me pides salir cada vez que me ves cruzar una puerta y me ofreces tu amor, seguramente falso, y no puedes entender que no quiero salir contigo ¿Enserio crees que todo el sector femenino del colegio tiene que estar colado por tus huesos? Pues te tengo una noticia Potter, no es así.

–Pero Lily, enserio me gustas, ¿Es tan difícil entenderlo, que no te considero un premio ni la chica más linda o perfecta? que me gusta la manera en que te arreglas el pelo cuando estudias o como le dedicas una sonrisa a todos, menos a mí, que me encanta que siempre seas la primera en levantar la mano en clases, o que tu pelo rojo sea tan fácil de ver por los pasillos, ¿Por qué es tan difícil que entiendas que te amo?

–¿Me ama, dices tú? ¿Por qué lo juras, el cielo, el sol, la luna? no te creo – respondió Lily, la labia barata de él pelinegro no la había impresionado, seguro lo saco de algún libro como "consiga a una bruja difícil en 3 días", el no era esa clase de chicos, tan, _lindos_. James la seguía mirando fijamente, de una forma que creía que intentaba traspasar su alma.

–Juro solemnemente que te amo, Lily Evans.

* * *

Habían transcurrido un par de días desde aquella escena en los jardines, y la pelirroja no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, ¿Qué significaba aquella promesa? y ¿Por qué Black, Remus y Pettigrew habían reaccionado de aquella manera, como… como si justo en ese momento fuese a ocurrir algo malo? Decidido, le preguntaría a Remus que había significado aquello, y al fin podría seguir con su vida. Su vida sin Potter rondando en sus pensamientos.

James Potter era muchas cosas, pero era tan _irritante_ que hasta se colaba en su cabeza.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras que conducían a la sala común, al llegar a la estancia, poso su vista en cada esquina, buscando a su compañero de rondas. Lo encontró sentado en un sofá frente a la chimenea apagada, leyendo un libro. Se dirigió hacia allí y se sentó justo frente a él, Lupin levanto la mirada y la poso en sus verdes ojos, aunque desconcertado el licántropo sonrió y aparto su lectura a un lado.

–Oye Remus, ¿Qué significa la promesa de Potter? – pregunto y al instante de haber pronunciado esas palabras noto como el cuerpo de Remus se tensaba.

–No puedo decírtelo Lils– Ella lo miro suplicante con un ligero puchero en sus labios–Enserio.

–Por favor, no ha dejado de rondarme en la cabeza y como reaccionaron.

–Mira Lily, te lo diré, pero por favor, no le digas a nadie lo que significa, es algo bastante serio ¿Conoces la promesa inquebrantable? –Lily asintió– bueno es algo así, solo que no mueres, al decir que juras solemnemente es que es completamente verdad, casi nunca la usamos por supuesto, así que para que James la haya usado debe ser verdad, si no, ya hubiera sucedido algo malo, es como decirlo, la promesa de un merodeador.

Lily se quedo anonadada, James Potter si estaba enamorado de ella, todas las cosas que dijo sobre ella eran verdad, no era un premio. La amaba.

James Potter podía ser un engreído, arrogante e irritante, pero también era lealtad, risas, amistad… James Potter _tal vez_ era lindo.


End file.
